Accurate and timely machine counting of fruit on the tree or vine has long been considered impossible or impractical. Current methods rely on manual estimation and are often inaccurate and labor intensive. Inaccurate estimates lead to inaccurate crop forecasts and complicate pricing and grower's ability to forecast and plan.
What is needed is an improved method for accurately forecasting crop size and quality.